The present invention relates generally to the field of user time management, and more particularly to optimally scheduling phone calls.
A call is a real time voice connection over a network between a called party and a calling party. A call may include audio and video signals by users at different locations, for communication purposes, between the users in real-time. Various devices exist to facilitate participating in calls, being a called party, and being a calling party. A call may require a mutual agreement by both parties to participate. That is, the called party may be required to accept the calling party's request to initiate a call. If the called party does not accept the calling party's request to initiate a call, the called party may not be sure whether to try calling again or when to try calling again.